


Punch of Pine

by rebecca_selene



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Cassie encounters a foe she can’t defeat. Luckily Rachel is there to help.





	Punch of Pine

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 17 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/Y6kyFNO.jpg)

“Ugh!” Cassie gagged at the thick stench that enveloped them upon entering the mall.

“Yeah, pine scent is everywhere during the holidays,” Rachel said.

“That’s _not_ what pines smell like.” Cassie held her suddenly throbbing head.

“Are you okay? We can get to the food court through the other entrance.”

Nausea roiled over Cassie at the thought of greasy food and Ax diving into a cinnamon bun. “Maybe we can just go home?” she suggested weakly.

Rachel took Cassie’s elbow to support her. “Yeah, sure. And I’ll rub your head when we get there.”

Cassie leaned into Rachel. “You’re the best.”  



End file.
